Point of sale (POS) computer systems are digital computer systems that track product purchases and transaction amounts received at POS terminals. POS terminals are terminals where store transactions take place and sales transaction data is input to the POS computer system.
POS marketing refers to the field of marketing to consumers when consumers are at the POS by using POS computer systems.
The term product recall means a notification of purchasers of a product that the product should not be used for its intended purpose. Products are recalled due to defects noticed after the products have been distributed by a manufacturer. Product defects leading to product recalls range from very minor to life threatening.
A customer identification (CID) means an identification associated with purchased product items. A CID may be stored in memory of a POS computer system in association with identifications of goods or services purchased in a retail store. A CID may be associated with a single person or a group of people, such as members of the same family or people having the same residence address as one another.